


Lovesick

by lowdenlowden (scottishlowden)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Heartache, Love, Lovesick, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishlowden/pseuds/lowdenlowden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovesick was a feeling Zayn understood too well, the yearning to be reunited with his lover, to embrace the one he cared so deeply for and to hold him in his arms with the refusal of ever letting him out of his sight again. His heart physically hurt, aches and stabs paining him as he made it through another day alone. Zayn knew it was going to happen eventually, both boys would have to move on and say their goodbyes, leaving each other alone to live the new chapter of their lives.</p><p>AU!University Ziam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over the past day for a prompt I received on tumblr asking for a lovesick Ziam.
> 
> Prompt me at www.thmsgrntgstn.tumblr.com :)

love•sick adj.   
1\. So deeply affected by love as to be unable to act normally.   
2\. Exhibiting a lover's yearning.

Lovesick was a feeling Zayn understood too well, the yearning to be reunited with his lover, to embrace the one he cared so deeply for and to hold him in his arms with the refusal of ever letting him out of his sight again. His heart physically hurt, aches and stabs paining him as he made it through another day alone. Zayn knew it was going to happen eventually, both boys would have to move on and say their goodbyes, leaving each other alone to live the new chapter of their lives.

It had been seven weeks and three days since Zayn last saw Liam, and whilst one may think that seven weeks wasn’t all too long, to an eighteen year old away from his love and best friend it felt like eternity. With the moving to different cities and university life being unbearably hectic, they didn’t find all too many spare moments to call each other or Skype, in fact Zayn had only spoken to Liam a handful of times in the past month. He missed him, so much that his pillow was tearstained and his bed sheets crumpled. Zayn had never been much of a crier as a child, never one to show his emotions and never one to be weak enough to cry over something he couldn’t change but since the parting of ways, he’d been an emotional wreck. Unbeknownst to him, in the city of Bangor housed a boy much in the same situation who was really rethinking his decision to study 4 hours away from his boyfriend. 

But they had wanted this, they’d discussed that they must study where they had desired and the best place for them, if that meant splitting up then so be it. They too discussed the prospect of a long distance relationship. Sure, four hours isn’t all too far but when you are a first year university student with little to no money and barely enough spare time to sleep and eat, then four hours may well have been to the moon and back.

Zayn had felt his hands become clammy every time he thought about the short haired boy with the beautiful chocolate eyes that he could stare at for days and the most divine smile Zayn had ever seen. He loved him so incredibly, every time he heard the voice of Liam Payne, his chest became tight and his breathing unevened and he had the widest smile that barely managed to convey his feelings of elation. Zayn had never believed in soul mates growing up, but in the past three years he had been lucky enough to be proved wrong and wrong had never felt so right.

Liam and Zayn had met when they were eleven years old, both boys had attended De Aston school, a Lincolnshire boarding school. They had become great friends in their first year, often finding common interests and they adored the company of the other boy. They both confessed their sexuality in their second year, bizarrely discovering that they were gay because of their attraction to each other. In their third year, Zayn and Liam were assigned to the same room after complications and disagreements with their current roommates and neither could be more pleased. 

They began growing up, learning new things, staying up until all hours discussing things they had never told a soul and they both explored things sexually with each other. By the time they were fifteen, Zayn shyly asked Liam out officially, wanting to be able to have Liam all to himself and not see him kiss other guys, he wanted him as his own, to love and care for. Liam of course couldn’t have been happier and accepted immediately. That was the night they lost their virginities, content and happy and feeling on top of the world. 

 

“I miss you too Li.” Zayn sniffled two weeks later, his chest was burning again and the lump was expanding in his throat. 

“Wish you weren’t so far away.” Liam spoke, voice strained, tears verging as he tried to keep himself composed for Zayn’s sake.

“Me too,” He sighed, his voice screaming lovesicklovesicklovesick like he was incapable of living without Liam by his side. He was beginning to believe that.

“It’s nearly Christmas, I can’t wait to just feel you, touch you, kiss you, hold you Zayn. I can’t cope with this.”

“I know baby, hurts so much. I can’t wait. Need you with me.” Zayn glanced at the picture on his bedside table of him and Liam during the past summer. Both boys were at a celebratory goodbye barbeque at Zayn’s home in Bradford, clutching each other tight and their mouths fused together and neither of them had looked or felt so happy despite the ebbing feeling deep inside of the impending break in which they both left each other to move to new cities and create new memories and experience new things without the other.

Zayn couldn’t prevent the smile forming on his face, his heart aching in a good way this time as he saw how happy he clearly was in Liam’s presence. He was willing his university time to speed up so he could move in with Liam and wake up every morning next to the younger boy, kissing him slowly to wake him and falling asleep in his arms after love making. He craved it badly, he wanted to live through it now, but they’d made promises to get through university, almost a test to see that they were still desperate for this relationship to work through this time a part. If they proved to be willing to make it work and their love helped them through, then they were destined to live together and love each other and one day marry, starting a beautiful family. 

Liam and Zayn were praying that they’d survive this.

 

A couple more weeks had passed, their Christmas break fastly approaching and Liam was struggling to concentrate on anything, too busy picturing lying in his own bed at home, curled around Zayn, pressing small kisses to his shoulder, sucking at his neck, mouthing at that heavenly jawline. He was driving himself insane but happiness was welling in his heart at the thought, he knew leaving Zayn would be tough, but he hadn’t expected to feel so heartbroken as if they had split up instead of just parting for a while. 

Liam couldn’t wait to just wake up beside the Bradford boy, to walk through the park with him hand in hand, to cuddle on the sofa by the fire, watch endless cheesy Christmas films and to be happy in the arms of his soulmate.

His head has been pounding for weeks, he was sleeping uneasily tossing and turning all night long, and he wasn’t eating all too well. It had initially bothered him so he’d taken to the internet to investigate it, the results showed that these were all symptoms of lovesickness. He felt silly that he was becoming so effected by the absence of Zayn, he just didn’t feel like himself anymore but with the texts and the calls and video calling, it was making it a little easier and he couldn’t wait to see him again.

 

Once Christmas break rolled around, both boys were nervous and anxious and shaking with excitement, desperate to be reunited with one another. Liam was stood in Leeds station where he was meeting Zayn, them both staying in the city for a few days before they went back home to see their families and celebrate the holidays with them. 

Liam’s train had arrived 20 minutes earlier than Zayn’s was due so he hauled his case and bag off to the Starbucks located in the North Concourse of the station to grab him and Zayn a coffee each before returning to the arrivals board to check the platform for Zayn’s train.

London - Platform 6 - Due on time. 

4 minutes. Liam had approximately four minutes until Zayn would be walking off that train and back into Liam’s arms. He nervously tapped his foot and drummed his fingers against his forearm as he sipped his sweetened, milky coffee. His bags were sat against the cold iron benches soldered to the floor. Liam was too jittery to sit so he stood, eyes scanning up and down the surrounding platforms until he saw the London Virgin train appear up the tracks and stopping 20 feet or so ahead of him. Liam turned to pick his phone up from his jacket pocket and set down his coffee on the bench.

The younger boy jumped when he felt a pair of hands falling over his eyes.

“Guess who?” the voice lowly whispered in his ear.

Liam’s grin widened tremendously as he spun and pulled Zayn into his firm arms and his lips rested against the other boys. Both were hungry for the other, lips moving at an abnormal pace, completely out of sync as they grasped at each other’s necks and faces.

Neither cared that they were in one of the busiest stations in the country, furiously making out with another boy, they just cared about having the one they loved in their arms again.

“Missed you so much.” Zayn whined when they pulled away, hair slightly messed and lips red and swollen.

“Missed you too,” Liam spoke, staring at the tanned boy adoringly, smile still wide, competing for the one currently on Zayn’s face, “I believe we have a hotel room calling our name Mr Malik.” He smirked, picking up his belongings, handing a coffee to Zayn and looping their arms.

“Lead the way Mr Payne.”

The boys both left the station, heading the short distance to their hotel. They knew this was only temporary, soon their lives would be back to normal and maybe the pain would become overwhelming again. But right now there were two eighteen year old boys, hopelessly in love with each other who had a few days to remember why they fell in love. The continuation of their lives apart was a bridge they would cross when the time came. The world was irrelevant when Liam and Zayn were together again.


End file.
